


The floor is lava

by taylor7304



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Loki is mentioned, Minor Bruce Banner/Thor, Minor T'Challa/Sam Wilson, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor7304/pseuds/taylor7304
Summary: Shuri is a devious genius. T'challa lives in fear of her and now the internet. What happens when she brings her trick into the Avengers tower?





	1. Chapter 1

T'challa paced in his room. He hated telling Shuri they were visiting the Avengers because she and Peter Parker, or Spiderman, were a force to be reckoned with. A knock sounded at his door and he stopped, pulling himself out of his head. 

"Come in." He said, sitting in a chair. 

Shuri peeked her head into the room, then pushed the door open all the way. "You wished to see me, brother?"

"Yes. We are needed at the Avengers tower." He replied, watching the way Shuri's face lit up. 

She smiled, "Really? As in the Avengers tower where Peter Parker currently resides?" 

T'challa nodded, dreading this already, "Yes, that tower." 

Shuri gathered herself, nodded, and said, "When are we due to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tony was not pleased that the Avengers needed T'challa to aid them. Not because he didn't like him, or that he didn't like Shuri for that matter, no. T'challa was a sense of calm compared to the chaos that he was used to. And Shuri? Don't even get him started. 

That girl was so much smarter than him and talked science with him and Peter and he loved it. If she didn't already have a home in Wakanda, he'd adopt her. Also, if Pepper had said it was okay. 

"They're here!" Peter shouted, jumping up out his chair. 

Tony had forced him to sit down because he was walking all over the ceiling, pacing it really, because Tony had said that Shuri was coming. Those two were trouble when they got together and Tony actually did need T'challa's aid. 

What was the problem? There was some kind of sickness going around that T'challa had said that he'd seen before. Bucky, Steve and Sam all had it. Surprisingly, Bruce didn't. He seemed to get sick the most. 

Thor, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Pepper and Peter were all okay. But those three... man it was like God had it out for them. So, yeah, Tony needed T'challa's help. 

"Boss, T'challa's requesting access to this floor?" Friday said. 

"Let them in," Tony replied, sitting down on the couch. He was exhausted. Having to care for two super soldiers and a needy Sam Wilson was draining. 

Yeah, you heard that right. Needy, Sam Wilson. Tony didn't mind though, yet he couldn't wait to get T'challa in there. Sam, for some reason, had a fascination with the prince. 

"Tony." 

"T'challa," Tony said in greeting. 

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Peter, take T'challa to Sam's room. I'm gonna take Shuri to Bucky and Steve's." 

"You got it, Mr Stark," Peter said, pulling T'challa along. 

Shuri's smile dropped at the fact that she would not get to spend time with Peter but she figured they'd have plenty of time to catch up later. 

"Show me the broken white boys." She said, giggling. Tony frowned but walked ahead, leading the way. 

"So, they seem to have impossibly high fevers and strange looking bumps have risen on their arms," Tony explained, pushing open the door to Steve and Bucky's room. 

"Sacral Plexopathy," Shuri said as if it was that obvious the entire time. 

"Sacra what?" Tony asked, stopping at the door. 

She entered their room and examined the sleeping bodies of Steve and Bucky. She leaned down, getting a closer look at the bumps. 

"Sacral Plexopathy. That's what caused this." 

"So, how can we cure it?"

"T'challa will be much more help." 

Tony crossed his arms, "Nonsense, I'm sure your brother has a brain in there somewhere but I'm looking for one more your speed." 

"As flattered as I am, my brother is the better bet. He has seen this strain many times before now." She looked up at Tony, "Plus, I would like to see Peter." 

"Oh, right, I forgot you two are friends now." 

She nodded, stepping back towards the door, "Yes. Shall I go and fetch T'challa?"

"Nah, Peter's got it." He says, pointing towards the two figures who approached. 

"Did Shuri tell you what it is?" T'challa asked, coming to a stop in front of the bedroom. 

Tony pulled the door shut behind Shuri and said, "Yes, Sacral something." 

"Plexopathy." She corrected him. 

"Right." He smiled, looking at her. 

T'challa leaned back onto the wall, "So, shall we go to your labs? I know how to fix this." 

Tony sighed, "I suppose so. Pete, I'm trusting you to not burn down the tower." 

Peter laughed, pulling Shuri along, "You know I won't Mr Stark." 

"Those damn kids," Tony said, leading T'challa to his labs. T'challa laughed. 

When they got there, Tony pushed open the door to discover Thor sitting on the desk next to Bruce. He cleared his throat and Bruce blushed. They were clearly interrupting something. 

"Are we interrupting something?" Tony asked, eyeing Bruce. 

Thor cleared his throat, "Not at all, friend Stark." 

"Thor, you wanna go find out what Peter's up to? He and Shuri can be real menaces if they're not watched." 

"If that is what you wish for me to do." He said. He took Bruce's hand and kissed it and then left. 

Bruce grew redder, "It's not what you think." 

"I don't care what it is, Brucie. If you can still work and he can still fight things then it doesn't matter, does it." 

T'challa spoke then, breaking the tension in the room, "It's Sacral Plexopathy." 

Bruce just looked at him. 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thor found the two children sitting on the couch watching something they called vines. Thor was completely and utterly confused but enjoyed them nonetheless. Natasha seemed to enjoy them too because she came to sit with them. Clint came in and out of the room, asking Natasha questions occasionally. 

Peter looked over at Shuri, about to ask her a question, when he noticed the terrifying look on her face. He turned to see T'challa, Tony and Bruce enter the room. 

"So, of course, they figured it out and we know how to cure them." 

"That's good, Tony. When will we know if it worked?" Natasha asked, turning around on the couch to face them. 

"You should know in three days maximum," T'challa said. 

Thor looked down at Shuri, then back to T'challa, "So are you staying then?" 

"We don't want to cause any trouble." 

Tony clapped his back, "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all." 

Then they all became lost in their own conversations. Natasha talking to T'challa, Tony engaged in conversation with Thor and Bruce. This left Peter and Shuri to themselves. Peter looked at her, noticing her look from before. 

"Shuri... what's with the face?" He asked her. 

She grinned, pulled out her phone and pointed it at T'challa, "T'challa?" She asked, hitting record. 

"Yes, Shuri?"

"The floor is lava." She replied, panning the phone to point directly at him. He immediately jumped up from where he was sitting and stood on the couch. Tony, Bruce, and Natasha all regarded him curiously. 

Peter jumped up to the ceiling and was now sat there. Thor was standing on the coffee table. 

"Um, your highness?" Bruce asked. 

"Please, T'challa is fine." 

"T'challa, why are you standing on the couch?"

"She said the floor was lava." 

Bruce nodded, "Right, but that's just pretend." 

T'challa looked Shuri in the eyes, "Not with her it is not." 

Shuri just cackled evilly. Oh, this was going to be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout their stay, Shuri would shout out the floor is lava and T'challa would immediately jump onto the nearest surface. Her goal was to see the wackiest place she could get Peter to stick. Thor, too, would jump onto a counter or the couch or a table leaving Bruce utterly confused. 

One time, during dinner, she yelled it out and actually got Pepper to climb onto her chair. She was very proud of that one. Her favourite one though was when she got Peter to stick onto T'challa. 

Peter was always ready to jump onto the nearest high surface he could find because there was never a time that Shuri didn't have her phone out trying to get him to stick to weird places. 

His favourite place to stick was a wall or the ceiling but she got him to stick to the fridge and dangle upside down from some lab equipment. She did, however, also get him to stick to people. She cackled when he stuck to T'challa. T'challa just shook his head like he was used to it. 

The last night before T'challa and Shuri were due to be home, they were all sitting down to eat. Even Steve, Bucky and Sam. Sam spent the entire time quiet and looking at the floor because T'challa wouldn't stop fretting over him. Tony thought it was cute, to be honest. 

Tony put his plate on the table and sighed, "T'challa, I got to ask." 

T'challa turned to him, looking at his face, eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

"Every time Shuri tells you the floor is lava, you play along, why? I don't play along when Pete does it." 

Peter frowns, "You should." 

Tony smiles and chucks a carrot at him. He laughs and throws it back.

T'challa sighs, loudly, "Because if I do not play along the floor will be dangerous." 

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

He puts his napkin down onto the table in front of him, glaring at his sister, "I ignored her once so she developed synthetic deployable lava and the next time she yelled the floor is lava it actually was. I live in fear now because I know if I don’t pretend the floor is dangerous, it will be." 

Tony burst out laughing, "You are a genius." 

Peter whipped around to Shuri, "You gotta teach me." 

She shook her head, "A magician never gives away their secrets." 

"Aw," Peter said, hanging his head. 

"Don't worry, Pete, I was only kidding." 

"You know, come to think of it, Thor jumps up too," Clint says looking at the God. He had his head on Bruce's shoulder, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"Hmm?" He hummed. 

Steve looked at them curiously, "You jump on tables?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at Thor, his hand leaving Bucky's hair. Bucky whimpered and pulled it back down. Steve smiled. 

"Yes," Thor replied, sitting up. He looked around at his friends whose eyes were all on him. "I jump on the tables that are available or any high ground that I can find." 

"Why?" Clint questioned around a mouthful of food. Natasha slapped his arm lightly, telling him to close his mouth. He swallowed his food and asked again. 

"Well, you see, when I was a boy Loki and I..." 

"Of course," Tony muttered. 

Thor went on, ignoring Tony, "We used to play these games to entertain ourselves when we were not doing our studies." 

"Go on," Bruce said, coaxing him to continue. 

"Well, we did what every child did and played this game you seem to call 'floor is lava'. Except for me, it was. Loki has never been one for pretend." 

Natasha snickers, "Of course he did." 

"Mr Stark, you're in for a treat," Peter said, eyes glinting with mischief. 

Tony pointed at him with his fork, "If you even think about it, I'll take away your suit." 

Peter deflated, "Aw man." 

Everybody laughed and went back to enjoying their dinner. 

And when Shuri went back home, Peter still sent her the video of him turning Tony's lab into lava. Tony did take away the suit for a week but it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the symptoms were similar to scarlet fever but I gave it a random name so it seemed like Tony wouldn't know what it was. Thanks.


End file.
